When Mozzie Met Neal
by j3nnee
Summary: How did Neal and Mozzie meet? What if Mozzie had a secret past? A kind of alternative storyline. Spoilers for Season 1, whumpage and all the other fun stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**How Mozzie met Neal  
=================**

Neal turned the corner and looked across the street waiting for an opening to get to the park. He had his cell in his hand but he looked a bit disappointed. It was Saturday and he had tried to call Mozzie but his friend wasn't answering. Neal shrugged, finally running across the road when he saw a familiar figure head of him.

"Mozz!" He saw the figure pause and after a moment they turned and looked at Neal. It was his friend but Mozz looked less than happy to see him.

"Neal... uhm Hi. What are you doing here?" Mozz sounded more nervous than usual, his manner unusually tense even for him. Something had the little guy wound up today.

"Mozz? What's up? I've been trying to call you all morning." Neal was looking his friend up and down trying to figure out what he was hiding when Mozz started to walk away.

"I can't talk, Neal. I'm sorry but you can't be here. I have to go." Mozz started to walk away when Neal grasped him by the shoulder and turned him around. Mozz didn't look at him, his eyes glancing nervously around as if for someone. Neal started feeling concerned.

"Mozz, if there's something wrong, let me help." Neal saw his friend debating the issue then shaking his head and trying to pull away again.

"No... you don't want to get involved with this Neal. Please, just leave." His voice was a bit harsher than Neal remembered. Mozz rarely lost his temper but he was doing what he could to push Neal away.

"Mozz, don't do this. You've helped me, let me help you. Please..." Neal followed his friend as he started to walk away but Mozz yelled at him.

"Leave me alone! Just go away!" Mozz's tone was tinged with fear. Neal kept following, grabbing his friend again.

"Mozz, please! I just want to help. Some thing's wrong." Neal saw the little guy debating again, looking around nervously when his eyes spied something. Neal turned to see what it was, seeing a white van heading towards them at a fast clip. Mozz pushed Neal out of the way as the van came to a stop inches away from them.

"Neal, run! Just run!" Mozz's voice was wracked with what might be panic, sounding the most concerned he'd ever heard. Neal hesitated unsure of what to do when something hit him in the neck. He reached up and felt a small dart or something there, his vision starting to blur slightly. Mozz was already at his side helping him to stand up as several figures exited the vehicle and grabbed the both of them.

"He's not involved with this. Just let him go." Someone pushed a rag into his mouth, tossing him into the van along with Neal who was slowly fading from whatever he'd been hit with. Mozz spit the rag out and clung to the young man as they doors were shut and locked.

"I'm sorry, Neal. I never meant for you to get involved with this." Mozz' voice was filled with regret, Neal seeing his friend sitting beside him in the van as everything faded to black.

**()()()**

Neal woke up with a horrible headache. He felt like he had one glass of wine too many. He reached up to rub at his temples but found his arms secured to his side. He looked down and found himself strapped securely on both sides to some kind of gurney. He was going to speak but some kind of rubber gag had been stuffed in his mouth keeping him from making any noise. Neal glanced around to find he was in some kind of a hospital room but he couldn't remember anything about coming here. His memory was fuzzy as he tried to think. He had been in the park and then something... He turned his head as the sound of a door opening attracted his attention.

"This could have been a simple exchange in the park but you had to involve the FBI. I'm ashamed of you, Thomas. Ah, your friend appears to be awake."

Neal saw a tall, distinguished looking, salt and peppery haired man with brown eyes walking towards him in a white doctor's robe. Behind him stood Mozzie being held and pushed forward by two scary looking orderlies. Neal made a muffled sound trying to speak. He saw Mozz move towards him but the orderlies held him back.

"Neal, I'm sorry. I tried to warn y..." One of the orderlies smacked the little guy hard making him shut up as the doctor turned to scowl at Mozz before turning back to Neal.

"Mr. Caffrey, we removed your tracking anklet on the way over here. They won't know you're missing since we've used the same kind in the past. It's interesting that the FBI would hire a _sociopath_ such as yourself. I'm going to have fun trying to cure you of your _ailments_ on Thomas' behalf here. He's going to do something for me in exchange." The man's voice was menacing despite his kind tone. Neal felt a shiver wash over him as he looked into those brown eyes and saw pure evil staring back. The doctor smiled.

"But I'm being rude. My name is Dr. Leonard Green but everyone calls me Dr. Leonard. Thomas' used to be one of my employees in my last hospital. He knows a few things about me I'd rather not have leak out which is why I won't hurt you... much, if he cooperates." The doctor smiled that cold unfeeling smile yet again and Neal fought against his bonds but he was still too drugged up to do anything.

"Thomas, I think you know about the various means of '_treatment_' they've used on patients in the past to get rid of their deviant behaviors. I think your friend here could use a bit of that treatment." The doctor made a motion and the two orderlies started to secure Neal's head where he couldn't move, one of them applying some kind of semi-opaque gel to his temples along with some small metal discs. Neal struggled helplessly, Mozz watching with horror as the doctor held him back.

"They don't use this form of therapy much anymore but it's useful for more _obvious_ reasons." He made a motion and electrodes were attached and turned on. Neal thrashed, face contorting in pain as electricity flowed through his temples. His eye lids fluttered, blue eyes rolling back into his skull as the charge was stopped. The doctor smiled, making a motion for them to do it again when Mozzie spoke.

"Stop it, Leonard... I'll do whatever you want. Just... don't hurt him." Mozzie moved over and touched Neal's arm, nudging him slightly.

"Neal? Neal wake up." The young man's eyes were fluttering, partially opened and rolled back to white from what little could be seen. After a moment, Neal's eyes opened, blue again, and he turned and looked at Mozz, a muffled sound escaping his lips. Mozz removed the gag.

"Mozz... what... what's going on? Who..." Neal's voice sounded distant, his eyes glassy. One of the orderlies pulled Mozz aside as they wheeled Neal away, the little guy watching worriedly. Dr. Leonard clucked his tongue.

"He's going to be ok, so long as you do as I ask, Thomas. Don't fail your friend by failing me. His life is in your hands."

**()()()**

Peter and Elizabeth Burke stepped out of their car, El opening the back door to let Satchmo bound out, the huge yellow lab sitting patiently as she put the lead back on him. Peter walked around the vehicle when he saw a figure hiding just below and to the side of their stairs. He saw his wife give him a curious look as she turned to see what had caught his attention.

"Mozzie... what are you doing here?" Peter had walked over to the little man who was fiddling with his glasses nervously as he hid behind the railing around the stairs. El walked over with Satchmo who sniffed around Mozzie's feet then held out his paw to the man. Mozz looked a bit taken aback but shook the dog's paw briefly before looking up in Peter's general direction. El pulled on the lead and whispered to Peter:

"_I'm going upstairs..._" She smiled at Mozzie as she lead Satchmo up the stairs and into their little two-story home. Peter remained outside with Mozzie who looked a bit more mousy than usual.

"So... did Neal send you or are you here for an unofficial visit?" Peter tried to sound casual but apparently it wasn't enough for Mozz who looked like the agent had threatened him.

"Uhm, can we go inside and continue this interrogation there? I'm feeling a bit exposed." Mozz' voice was unusually coherent which made Peter blink but nod as they started up the stairs, the little guy going ahead of him in a hurry. Peter closed the door behind them noticing Mozz glancing at the knob so he locked it too.

"Better?" Peter's tone was condescending although he wasn't trying to be but the man was acting strange even for Mozz and he had the feeling something was going on. Mozz nodded looking slightly more relieved. He moved over to the sofa and sat down stiffly as Peter followed, mumbling sarcastically: "_Would you like to sit down?_"

Mozzie sat there, staring straight ahead looking like he was trying to blend in or hide in plain sight but Peter just sat beside him with a plop, making the little guy turn and look at him with a start.

"Ok... ok... I'll talk! Just... don't make me repeat myself." Mozz seemed to be seriously worked up about something that Peter wasn't sure how to react so he just patted the man on the shoulder but that seemed to make him more frantic.

"Neal's in trouble... and it's... it's my fault!" Mozz just spit it out as El walked in with a tray of drinks and paused looking rather surprised at the conversation. Peter blinked at Mozz who had stood up and started pacing as if he were going to flee at any second. Peter saw El looking at him, putting the tray on the coffee table as she turned her blue eyes on Mozz.

"Mozz, what do you mean '_Neal's in trouble?_' What's happened? Peter?" Her face had paled slightly as she looked between the two men, Peter shrugging at her.

"What happened to Neal, Mozz? Tell us." Peter was standing up and blocking the man, one hand on the little guy's shoulder squeezing gently as he tried to calm him. Mozz looked up at him, his expression the clearest he'd ever seen.

"There are things you need to know but I don't have time to tell you everything... It's my fault Neal's in this and unless I do something he's going to get hurt again. I don't want him to remember." Mozz pulled away but Peter held on and turned the little guy back around.

"Remember... what is it Neal forgot? I don't understand." Peter was looking worried now, looking over at El who walked over and hugged Mozz.

"It's ok... just tell us what's going on and we'll help. You know Peter can help. Where is Neal?" El's voice was soft, apparently calming Mozz down enough he let her lead him back to the sofa.

"It's a long story and I don't know... but you're his friends and he trusts you so I'll tell. It's important." Mozz sounded pretty coherent without the usual paranoid personality. It was as if another person were speaking, both El and Peter looking at the other surprised as he continued.

"This was maybe 15 years ago when I was in my mid 20s. I was working as an orderly at a small psychiatric clinic just north of the city. It was a corrupt place where the patients were often children if not parents of those who wanted their relations put away to keep them quiet, out of sight and have them disappear eventually. The doctor in charge of the clinic was a Leonard Greene, a man who would sell his soul and those around him to the Devil himself to make sure things turned out his way. Most of the employees were as corrupt as he was, stealing from the patients, mistreating them till they were nothing but shells of themselves. I did my best to ignore what was going on but I didn't know the worse of it till this one day.

**(15 years ago...) **

"Mr. Halden, my name is Dr. Leonard Greene. What seems to be the problem?" Dr. Leonard was leaning on his elbows, hands steepled before him as he sat at his desk. The man standing across from him was maybe 6 foot, dark brown hair with deep blue green eyes and a stern expression. He didn't seem the nicest man from first glance but he was incredibly handsome and well dressed in an expensive dark blue suit. He sat down at the doctor's motion and smiled darkly at the physician.

"My son... well my foster son; He's a bit of a handful. I need him to be taken care of. He likes to act out and I want to be sure he will be _properly_ taken care of, if you know what I mean. I'm willing to pay." Darrian Halden's tone was straight to the point and with little emotion. The doctor smiled with an understanding gaze.

"I understand perfectly. We have a number of ways to make sure your son behaves. Don't worry. Shall we talk about price?"

Thomas had been mopping the floor when he heard the sound inside the office. It had been late at night when he saw the car pull up a few minutes earlier and he heard the muffled cries. He was filling a bucket with water from the outside faucet and wiping at his glasses when Thomas saw the men pull a boy of maybe 16 to 18 years of age out of a long black limousine. The boy was struggling weakly, a rag pulled around his mouth and his hands handcuffed behind him. Thomas watched as the men dragged the boy inside the clinic and another man in an expensive dark blue suit followed.

It was later, while Thomas had mopped outside Dr. Leonard's office that he had heard the man in the expensive suit speaking. He strained to hear when he turned at the sound of muffled groans in a near by room. The hospital was usually quiet this time of night but someone was in pain. Thomas put the mop back into the bucket and rolled it quietly away towards the sound. He stopped outside the room, pulling out a spray bottle and rag so he looked like he had an excuse to be inside. He pulled out his keys and opened up the door when he had found it locked.

"_uuuuuuhn..._" The moan was muffled and it sounded like someone waking up in pain. Thomas peered inside and saw the boy who had been cuffed and gagged earlier. Someone had strapped him down securely to a gurney, the gag still in place. The boy was fairly good looking with dark brown hair, pale olive tone skin and wearing a disheveled but nice tan linen shirt pulled out of brown chinos and expensive leather shoes. Obviously this was the boy the man in the office had been talking about, the clothes very similar in taste. As if he sensed a presence the boy opened his eyes, bright blue inquisitive eyes now glassy from the influence of some drug, looking at Thomas. The boy blinked as if trying to focus on the figure before him as he gave another muffled groan.

"_mmmph..._" The boy was trying to talk but his mouth was still gagged. Thomas moved over slowly, placing his rag and bottle on the floor and stood next to the boy, pulling the rag from his lips and pulling another out of his mouth.

"Where... am I?" The boy sounded sleepy, his voice soft and slightly slurred as he spoke. He had been more active when they dragged him in but it seemed someone had already administered something to calm him down. Thomas looked around before he spoke.

"Keep your voice down. I'm not suppose to be here. What's your name?" Thomas moved to the door and locked it again but from the inside before turning around and walking back to the young man. The boy looked at him curiously as if trying to remember.

"My name? Nick... Halden. Why am I here? I can't move." Nick shook his head slightly as if trying to wake himself up from whatever they'd given him. Thomas made to untie the young man when he heard footsteps and then voices coming nearer. _Dammit!_ He pushed the rag back up around the young man's lips.

"I'm sorry but they can't know I was here." Thomas mussed the boy's hair apologetically, grabbing up his bottle and rag as he made his way out an adjoining door. As he closed it he could hear the boy making muffled noises again as the other door opened up and the voices of Dr. Leonard and Darrian Halden.

"This is your son? What's his name?" Dr. Leonard sounded like he was talking about an object rather than a person.

"Nicholaus. He refuses to take part in the family business and I need to have him out of the way so he doesn't interfere. I can leave him in your care?" Halden's voice was just as lacking as the doctor's as if they were discussing a suit being hemmed rather than a human being. Thomas stiffened feeling badly for leaving the boy there.

"Of course. He will be happily taken care of. As I said... we have several _treatments_ to calm his rebelliousness."

**()()()**

A couple of days passed and Thomas kept feeling a twinge of guilt at having left the boy to the proverbial _wolves _but it was dangerous if anyone knew he had been there. He wouldn't just lose his job, he would disappear. He had known other orderlies who had mysteriously gone on vacation never to be seen again. Thomas didn't want to get involved but this boy... something about his situation made the young man want to help.

Thomas heard a scream, dropping his spray bottle as he turned to find out which direction it came from. There was the hurried sound of footsteps as other orderlies, the ones who worked directly with Dr. Leonard ran past towards the sound. He barely moved out of the way as they hurried by, one of them carrying a taser. Thomas shivered. He could hear shouts and cries of people.

"Find him! He can't have gone very far!" It was Dr. Leonard's voice, Thomas moving his cart along to get out of the fray and make himself scarce while he could. He found a quiet corridor he often snuck breaks on and left the cart there as he moved down the secluded hall and found a back examination room that had been abandoned. It was filled with old equipment, broken beds and other items the hospital would normally toss but had pushed back here at one point or another over time for storage. Thomas pulled out an old waiting room chair from the pile and sat down in it to rest. He was beginning to think he should leave this place. The pay was good but it wasn't worth his sanity (_no pun intended_) working in a place that hurt people when they were supposed to be helped. Considering most of the patients didn't have any actual mental issues bothered the young man more than anything. They were here because of the greed of their children who wanted to be rid of their parents and run a company or steal the family wealth. In other cases it was like the boy he had seen the other night: Children of the rich who didn't fit into the scheme of things and were dropped off here to be beaten and abused into submission till they were no more than shells of themselves waiting for death.

Thomas gave a sigh, reaching into his pocket for a stick of gum when he heard it. It was a small sound at first but then the door opened as the hinges squeaked ever so softly; The padding of bare feet on tile followed. He saw a thin, lanky form with short dark brown hair wearing a hospital robe ease into the room. They closed the door quietly and locked it. Thomas didn't move, or breath as the figure backed away from the door and turned towards him, a look of surprise on their face.

"Stay away from me!" It was the boy from the other night. He looked different, his soft features now paler with dark circles under his eyes. There were slight burn marks on his temples where he must have been given shock treatments, Thomas thought sadly. The boy held a taser in his hand and his blue eyes were slightly dilated as he glared at him. Thomas held up his hands in surrender, unsure of what to do when they both turned at the sound of footsteps hurrying towards the door. The boy gazed in terror at the door, his body trembling.

"I can hide you." Thomas didn't know why he said that but he saw the boy turn and look at him. Those deep blue eyes were so trusting but now there seemed a kind of uncertainty. Thomas stood up slowly, pointing at a pocket of space beneath some old equipment.

"Hide in there and they won't find you. Trust me." He looked at the boy with what he hoped was a sincere smile and he saw the boy nod finally and move over to the space and duck underneath. Thomas quietly unlocked the door, went back to the seat he was in and feigned sleep. The door flew open and several of Dr. Leonard's personal orderlies piled into the room. One of them saw Thomas and coughed.

"What are you doing back here? You're supposed to be on duty, Thomas!" An orderly of medium height but with a body builder's weight walked over and smacked the young man awake, knocking off his glasses. Thomas sat up and held a hand to his cheek where it stung.

"I'm sorry, Terry. I needed a break and this was the only place I could find that was quiet." He made his voice sound whiny and weak, a persona he had held in the hospital to keep the others from bothering him. They figured he wasn't very smart or capable which kept him from getting picked on most of the time and ignored when it mattered. Terry scowled at him and motioned for the rest of the orderlies to leave, staying around long enough to threaten him again.

"Don't let me catch you back here again... do you hear me?!" Terry sounded like he enjoyed scaring Thomas, his smile cold and menacing. Thomas nodded as he stood up and the man left. He rubbed at his cheek, picked up his glasses and walked over to a broken bit of mirror in the corner, checking out his face. He was definitely going to have a bruise. He sighed hearing a slight intake of breath behind him as the boy crept out of his hiding spot.

"Did he hurt you?" The boy looked scared but there was something else in those blue eyes... _anger_. He looked as if he wanted to chase after Terry and beat him up but Thomas held up a hand and shook his head.

"I'm fine. He doesn't realize he's going to be getting an extra helping of _ex-lax_ in his coffee tomorrow morning." Thomas grinned broadly, seeing the boy smile back at him for the first time.

"Ah, so you _can_ smile. I was beginning to think you had no emotions like that '_father_' of yours." Thomas patted the boy on the head although the boy was taller than him but the boy frowned back.

"He's not my father... not my real one anyhow. Thanks for hiding me." The boy made his way towards the door when he suddenly collapsed to his knees and then to the floor. Thomas quickly walked over and rolled the boy over. The boy was seizing, eyes rolling back into his skull and body twitching slightly. He looked at those circular marks burned on the boy's temples and realized it was an after effect of the electro-shock they were giving him. Thomas cursed under his breath wondering what to do.

**()()()**

Peter just peered at Mozzie as did El, both of them unable to believe what they were hearing. Mozz just fiddled with his glasses nervously as he paused in the story.

"You see why I have to get him back? He doesn't remember being there as a boy and I don't want him to. What his foster father did to him was bad enough but I don't want him hurt. I have to do what I need to do to keep him safe!" Mozzie sounded desperate. Peter nodded although he seemed a bit concerned.

"What is it that Dr. Leonard needs you to do? I'm sure it's nothing legal if he's threatening to hurt Neal. I need to call Hughes in on this..." Peter started to pull out his cell but Mozzie stood and looked panicked again.

"No Feds, Peter... that will make it worse! They won't just hurt Neal, he'll disappear! I saw too many people vanish at that place and I did nothing about it. Neal... he's my friend. I can't..." Mozz' face was panic stricken as he wiped at his eyes. El stood and put her arms around him, looking at Peter.

"Ok... no Feds but how are we supposed to get him out if there's nobody but us who knows about him being there? And you need to tell me what you're supposed to do. I can't help if you won't tell me what's going on." Peter was adamant. Mozz seemed to calm down some but he had paled more and his breath sounded labored.

"He wants me to deliver something... a drug." Mozz' voice was low as he spoke, obviously hoping to hide what was said but Peter picked up on the deceit.

"A drug... illegal drugs? Mozz... you know I can't let you do that." He was about to say more when the man held up a hand to him.

"Not that kind of drugs... a mickey... but... it will kill the person." Mozz' voice choked as he said the last line and he turned and buried his face in El's shoulder, crying. She looked shocked and surprised not only by his show of emotions but by the words he had used. Peter's face went dark as he realized what was at stake.

"Who are you supposed to give this '_mickey_' to?" Peter had moved over and gently started to turn Mozz away from his wife and back to look at him. Mozz sniffled and looked up with an unhappy expression.

"Your boss... Hughes. Leonard wants revenge for getting closed down at his other hospital. Hughes was on the case when it happened. So you see why I had to come to you." Mozz looked despondent, moving to the sofa and plopping down, head in his hands. Peter was looking at the ceiling, his lips moving as he seemed to be trying to remember something.

"You mean Leonard is the same one that was acquitted for the Greenville Clinic murders? Dammit... why didn't I think of that sooner when you said his name. That was one of the cases I studied when I came to work with Hughes. I'd forgotten about it till now."

**()()()**

Neal lay secured to the gurney in a dimly lit room. He could barely see as it was being drugged up but slowly he was remembering something about this place that reminded him of past nightmares. He could almost remember dreaming of a place like this where he had been dumped. But it had only been nightmares. Figments of his imagination that Mozzie helped him to forget as their friendship grew and they became partners in crime. Neal had met his friend while on the streets after he'd run away from home. Mozzie had taken him in and fed him; Given him a home of sorts better than the place he had run away from. Mozzie was one of the people he trusted most. He tried to concentrate on that thought as he felt the drugs in his system slowly ease him into a semblance of calm. They had made sure not to give him any chance to pick the locks of his bindings, using locks that reminded him of the one on the anklet.

"_Did he hurt you?_" Neal heard himself, a younger version of himself asking this to a person that looked familiar to him.

"_I'm fine. He doesn't realize he's going to be getting an extra helping of ex-lax in his coffee tomorrow morning._" The man grinned broadly making Neal smile back ever so slightly. His head was hurting but he needed to leave this place... wherever he was and escape. The man looked at him and smiled softly.

"_Ah, so you __**can**__ smile. I was beginning to think you had no emotions like that '__**father**__' of yours._" The man was friendly, more so than his so-called father, ruffling his hair with a gentle hand. Neal frowned slightly at the thought of his foster father, Darrian and felt his hands turn to fists.

"_He's not my father... not my real one anyhow. Thanks for hiding me._" Neal smiled at the man again, turning towards the door. He was going to leave this hospital and find somewhere safe to hide. His head was hurting more now as he approached the door, his vision blurring in and out of focus as he felt his legs turning to jelly and the floor getting closer. He hit the ground with a thud, blacking out as he felt his body fail him and he started to pass out. Someone touched his shoulder and turned him over, shaking him gently as he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

Despite Mozzie's continued refusals to involve the FBI directly, Peter and El finally convinced him that if he would let the Feds help out, maybe just maybe something could be done to free Neal and make it look like Mozz had done what he promised. At least it was worth a shot to let Peter try.

Peter managed to get a meeting with his boss to discuss the situation even though it was Saturday afternoon.

"Leonard Green... that snake in the grass? Dammit. I knew he was guilty but the evidence had vanished before we could get to the original records. Those families who placed their '_loved ones_' inside were on his side saying he helped to cure if not give solace to their ailing relations. Crap!" Hughes sounded angry or maybe he was just pissed at the fact he had to deal with the one case he couldn't prosecute on.

Peter just sat there and listened to his boss go off till he had gotten it all out of his system and turned to him again.

"So, the idea is we pretend like Caffrey's friend went through with his part of the bargain and I play dead? I think I can do this if it will get another case opened up on the Green case file. If we can't prosecute him on old murders we can get him on kidnapping a Federal consultant. Eliot Ness would be proud." Reese sounded rather cheerful, patting Peter on the shoulder.

"Ok. Let's get this set up and you can go in and get Neal. Jones will help you."

**()()()**

Mozzie had let Dr. Leonard know he was setting up a meeting with Hughes for Sunday. The physician had seemed more than gracious, guaranteeing that Neal would be unharmed in the meanwhile. The good doctor didn't realize he was being wiretapped by the FBI who was getting more than enough info on him to put him away for more than just kidnapping a Federal consultant.

Early Monday morning, Leonard Green walked into the dimly lit closet of a room they had placed Neal Caffrey in, striding over to the young man's bedside and pointing a bright pin light in both of the young man's eyes as he opened them up. Neal was unconscious, eyes dilated nearly black for the most part from drugs but still reeling from that first day when they had given him the electro-shock treatment. The young man shuddered and twitched. Green started to think he might have met this man before but the name was not one he had known or could find in any records so maybe he was mistaken. He shrugged, starting to leave when he heard the young man mumbling through his gag. The physician moved back to remove the gag and hear what he was saying when the door opened and one of the orderlies stood a shadowy form against the bright lights of the outer hallway.

"Yes, what is it?" Green sounded annoyed, moving from the patient to the doorway as the orderly waved him over.

"I think you may want to read this." The orderly passed him an envelope. Green opened it up and looked inside to find a note that simply read: _Hughes is dead_.

Green smiled making a motion towards the bed.

"Bind his arms behind him and bring him along." Green was smiling broadly as the orderly loosened Neal's bonds and pulled the young man's arms behind him, securing him at the elbows. He tossed him over his shoulder and followed the doctor out.

They walked down the hallway till they came to a more secluded area of the hospital. Green pulled out a key with a red ribbon on it and pushed it into a door. It opened with a soft click. He pushed the door open and held it for the orderly as they entered, locking it again behind him. The room was all in white and layered in what looked like padding to keep noise from traveling. In the middle of the room was a large metal tub. Inside were rings on the side and bottom. The orderly lay the young man down on the floor as he moved to what appeared to be an ice machine. He lugged the device over to the bucket and turned it on. It made a soft vibrating sound at first then several bits of ice fell with a loud clang as the ice poured into the tub filling it up. Green smiled.

"You know how this work. I have a client coming in a few moments so I will be back later to check on your progress." Green saw the orderly nod as the doctor left.

**()()()**

Monday came around and everything was falling into place. Mozzie had already dropped off the note saying he had killed Hughes while Peter was undercover as a possible client with Jones sneaking in as an orderlie. If all went well, Neal would be gotten back safely by the end of the day. There was a warrant already written out and held by Hughes himself who was in waiting with some more agents outside, waiting for Burke and Jones' signal.

Peter showed up dressed in a nice looking suit courtesy of June. She had one of Byron's suits tailored to fit him so he would look like a man of leisure. The agent felt a bit out of place in the suit but El had fawned over him as they had it made to fit him by June's own seamstress. He had to fit in when he went to the clinic to pretend he wanted info on how to place his father in their care. Mozzie filled him in on what to say and how to act from what he recalled of previous visitors.

It was 9 am and Peter showed up in a confiscated Mercedes courtesy of Evidence. He parked the vehicle in the front most spot and strolled out of the back, another agent opening the door for him as they pretended to be his valet and chauffeur. Peter gave a cursory nod to the man and strolled over to the clinic entrance. Leonard Green was just walking out to meet him, his first thoughts to sock the man in the face if not shoot him but he held back and gave a false pretense of caring.

"Jared Simkins? I'm Dr. Leonard Green. Please... come in." Peter had already walked past him as if the man didn't exist, feigning as much snobbery as he could stand. Green ran after him anxiously which was what Mozzie had said would happen. The man wanted his money, or at least the money he thought he would get by putting his supposed father away here.

"Green was it? How do I know you'll be able to care for my father. He's a very grudging patient. He's been thrown out of better asylums than this." Peter's tone was cold and emotionless something he had had to practice reluctantly but managed to pull off apparently as he saw the gleam in the doctor's eye.

"Yes, your father. We have a section for problem patients. They are given all the proper due and respect they deserve. Shall we go on a tour?" Green waited till Peter deigned to nod at him and flourished towards the hallway.

**()()()**

Jones was mopping floors and blending in quite well as an orderly as he saw Peter pass by with Green. He made his way back towards where Green had come from originally and down into a secluded corridor. It was quiet with only two doors one of which he could just make some quiet noise behind. He tried the orderly keys he had gotten from Mozzie and tried all the keys but none seemed to work. He made his way back towards the main area to find a key.

**()()()**

The orderly had put a 6 inch layer of ice inside the tub before he stopped the machine and went back to pick up Neal. The young man moaned beneath his gag as he was moved. The orderly sat Neal inside the tub, securing his arms behind him to one of the rings and then binding his legs and securing them to another along the bottom. He tied another one around the young man's neck and secured that to another ring before he walked back to the ice machine and started it up again.

Neal shivered slightly as he sat there, the ice piling around him higher and higher. While the machine worked, the orderly grabbed a bucket and filled it with water and started to fill the tub shifting the ice to fill in around the young man as tightly as possible. Neal's face contorted slightly as he began to wake up from the cold, his body responding to the change in temperature, body struggling slightly.

At some point the orderly stopped the machine, topping the machine off with enough water that it was up to Neal's chin, the young man submerged but for his head in a frigid bath of ice. The orderly smiled, pushing the young man's face into the icy water a couple of times before leaving the room.

**()()()**

**(15 years ago...)**

Nick Halden peered curiously through the keyhole of his father's study and nearly gasped when he saw what was going on. His father was arguing with an associate over the split of assets in the company when he heard the soft _pop_ of something and saw the man fall to the ground dead. He knew his father was a no nonsense business man but he didn't think he was a murderer! The boy gaped in silent horror as he saw his father move into view, smoking pistol with silencer in place. His father was smiling in an unfamiliar fashion.

Darrian Halden had taken Nick in after his mother died even though she had only been dating him at the time of her death. Darrian had taken an instant liking to the boy and his mother when they'd met in Central park one Sunday. His mom had loved the good looking distinguished business man and his charm. She'd fallen hook line and sinker, hoping secretly to marry him one day. They had dated a year before she was killed in a hit and run. Nick had cried at the news, Darrian comforting him like a true parent. It was because of Darrian's kindness that Nick had been able to survive the death of his mother.

Nick had liked his foster father from the beginning, the man teaching him all kinds of neat tricks like how to beat the tables in Vegas, copy artworks for fun and other interesting tidbits. He had the impression his father must have been some kind of carny or magician before he had become a business man. He never quite knew what kind of business it was his guardian did but he knew it vaguely had to do with art and fine imported antiquities. They had traveled to the continent quite a bit with Nick learning quite a bit about art forgeries and how to tell one from the real thing with Darrian's help.

It had been fun to pull one over on his father's associates when he was allowed to use his talents to make his own forgeries. Neal felt like he was doing something to grow closer to his new parent and it helped to ease the loss of his mother as he kept busy. Besides Darrian got him all the best tutors and teachers to get him up to par with the world of art and antiquities. He no longer went to regular school but had his own schedule and was regularly assigned to visit the local museums and galleries for his assignments. He had felt like the luckiest boy in the world...

Nick moved away from the door in shock. He forgot about the urn on the pedestal behind him till he banged into it, the vase falling to the floor with a resounding crash. He made to run but one of his father's men had already come around the corner to investigate. The bodyguards had never scared him before but now he noticed their hidden holsters and narrow eyed glances. He suddenly realized that these men were not good men although they had been there as body guards for him and his father for the past two years. Nick turned to run but ran into his father who had opened up the study door without him hearing. The boy looked up at his guardian wide eyed, seeing him for the very first time for who he really was.

"Tony... take Nicholaus to his room." His father's voice was cold, emotionless unlike the man who had been caring for him since his mother's death. Nick backed away but Tony grabbed him and pulled a gloved hand around his mouth and another around his arms dragging him down the hall. He was kicking and struggling, screaming in muffled tones as he watched Darrian stare uncaring at him before going back into the study.

The boy continued to struggle as he was yanked into his bedroom and thrown across the bed. Nick made to crawl to the other side and run but Tony had him by the leg, another body guard coming in and pinning his arms behind him. Nick screamed and yelled but once he felt his arms cuffed behind him, the man pushed a rag into his mouth and tied another one around his mouth tightly.

"This kid has got some spirit in him." Tony said it with a dark smile his fist hitting Nick across the chin hard and stunning him. The boy slumped across the bed, head hanging over the other end.

"Finally... ask the boss what he wants done with him." Tony sat on the edge of the bed, tying the boy's ankles together with some tape before leaving the room.

**()()()**

Neal shivered in the icy bath, his old nightmares returning to him vividly as he felt his body succumb to the coldness of the water. He had stopped shivering, his face an ashen gray, cheeks only slightly flushed pink. His eyes fluttered beneath closed lids, face still twitching slightly, the only signs he was still conscious. He thought he heard a familiar voice, opening his eyes to look blearily around.

"_Nick... I'm so sorry. I never knew he was this kind of man. I never would have left you with such a man if I had been able to stay with you. Please forgive me for leaving you alone._" He felt her arms around him hugging him close wanting to hug her back but unable to in his current state.

_Mom?_ Neal was staring at her blurry form as he felt the room sway and his head slump forward into the icy water.

**()()()**

Peter had bumped into Jones when he made the excuse he had to take a call. Green had taken the moment to leave him in the office alone, Jones entering through a side entrance.

"Find anything?" Peter's voice was anxious, pulling at his tie then stopping. He was uncomfortable but he had to keep up the charade for a little while longer. Jones shook his head.

"There is this one door I bumped into in the back of the clinic. None of the keys Mozzie _borrowed_ work for it and it's the only door that doesn't open. Maybe Neal's there?" Jones quickly shifted into orderly mode as Green returned, Peter back to his snobbish role as Jared Simkins.

"What are you doing in my office? You're not supposed to clean in here today!" Green looked pissed but Jones just acted surprised looking around and then back at the doctor.

"I apologize sir... I'm new here. I was just told to clean the offices today." Jones picked up his things and started out the door he came in, Green closing and bolting it from his side with an angry sigh.

"Sorry about that scene. Sometimes you just can't find good help. So... have you decided if you'd like to bring your father here? I'm sure we can accommodate any request for the right price." Green sounded keen, Peter imagining a _ka-ching_ sound going off in the man's head like a cash register. It made him ill but he made a shake of his head, standing.

"I still have three other places to look at but I will definitely keep you in mind, Dr. Green was it?" He saw the irritated look pass then turn to a false smile on the man's face. Peter smiled inwardly, walking to the door and making his way to the front lobby and door. They did the usual false dance of people who want your money and don't want to act desperate for it, Peter holding all the cards as he shrugged coldly and made his way back to the Mercedes. The agent acting as valet opened the door for him and he slipped inside sighing in relief as the door closed and they were hidden form the world behind a veil of sun tinted glass.

"What next sir?" The agent was peering at him through the rear view mirror as they took off. Peter grimaced and spoke into his ear piece.

"Park out of sight for now. Jones, where are you?" Peter waited as he heard Jones answer back.

"_I can let you in the back way if you'd like and I have a white uniform for you, courtesy of Mozz._" He could hear the smile in Jones' voice, nodding back with a grin.

"Be right there."

**()()()**

Peter met Jones at a back entrance to the clinic for janitorial and maintenance staff. He had shrugged into the white overalls for the orderlies and left his suit in the Mercedes hidden behind a nearby copse of trees. They had Hughes ready to come in, warrant in hand to distract from Peter and Jones opening the mystery door. They were listening for the right moment when they heard the sound of Hughes confronting Green, the man obviously in shock that the chief was alive. Peter whispered: _Ka-Ching!_ as they slipped to the door and started to pick at it. It took a few minutes but with the distraction of Hughes at the front, all the staff had gone to see what the ruckus was and Jones and Peter were free to work on the door.

The door finally made a _click_ as the lock released and they entered. The room was bare with white padded walls. The only items in the room were a large metal tub directly in the center and what appeared to be an ice machine. Peter ran over when he saw a figure slumped inside the tub. Jones covered his back locking the door behind them.

"Neal? Oh God... Neal...!" Peter pulled the young man's face up which was only partially submerged, removing the gag from his friend's mouth. The young man's skin felt icy to the touch. Peter reached in to pull him out with Jones help but they found the young man was strapped down. Peter pulled out a pocket knife, plunging his hands into the icy water and cutting Neal free, pulling the unconscious man from the tub. Neal didn't move, his skin pale and ashen with a bluish tinge around his lips.

"Neal... wake up!" Peter cut the straps off from his partner's arm and feet laying him on the floor flat. He felt for a pulse and found a very weak one as well as a slow heart beat. Neal's breath was shallow and nearly non-existent but he was alive. Peter looked around and finally found some linens in a closet and pulled some blankets out and wrapped them around the young man tightly, rubbing at his arms and limbs to keep him warm.

"Come on Neal... wake up. It's Peter." Peter kept trying to warm the young man to wakefulness, even hugging him close hoping to contribute a bit of his own body heat. Jones nudged his boss pointing at his ear piece.

"Sounds like they've arrested everyone that was involved. We're in the back corridor and we need a paramedic!" Jones was talking into the receiver.

**()()()**

Nick woke up in the back of his father's limousine. At first he was confused but when he found himself cuffed, ankles taped, he remembered the scene in the study and started to thrash around. He stopped when he saw Tony pointing a gun at him. He just stared at the man with wide eyes, afraid to move as he remembered his father shooting that man. He wasn't sure if his father would shoot him but he was certain Tony would at his father's command. Nick just slumped there, head still hurting where he had been socked but he knew he had to get away first chance.

"Ah... Nicholaus, my dearest son." Darrian's voice was filled with false emotion. The man peered over from the front seat where he sat with the driver.

"It's a shame you had to see that unfortunate scene but I guess you're not going to be the willing partner I had hoped for when I took you in. Now I have to send you away for a nice rest. I've even found you a psychiatrist to talk to. He's going to take good care of you from now on." The man continued to smile, turning away from the boy as the partition closed again. Nick just blinked, staring at Tony and the gun, his ire growing as he wished he could strike back but knowing he couldn't in his current state. He would have to wait.

After a while the car stopped and Tony grabbed Nick by the shoulder and started to drag him out along with another bodyguard. He struggled and kicked helplessly, making as much noise as he could but nobody was there to help him as they pulled him inside the clinic. He saw his father move off to the side and follow a dark haired man in a doctor's jacket. Two large orderlies took him from the bodyguards and he was untied only briefly to be strapped in securely to a gurney that had already been waiting. He pulled at the bonds, struggling but one of the orderlies held his head to the side, baring his neck and injected him with something that pricked at his skin. Nick felt a warmth spread from the site to the rest of his body feeling his mind start to fade as his limbs refused to respond. He could only compare the feeling to the one time he and a friend had snuck into his father's liquor cabinet and had a bit too much scotch. It didn't take long before the young man couldn't move much at all, falling into a drugged stupor, vision blurring in and out of focus.

"_Come this way, Mr. Halden. We'll discuss the issue of your son._" The voice sounded far away, familiar to his current self. He had heard this voice before... Neal knew he had... where...

"_Thank you, Dr. Leonard._"

**()()()**

Peter sat in the back of the ambulance with Neal as the young man was hooked up to an IV of what could only be called a warming solution according to the EMTs. It was the typical IV mixture which has been kept in a warming unit so it administers warmth directly inside the patient helping to offset hypothermia faster. Despite the warming solution, Neal still looked pale, a tinge of grayish blue to his skin as he lay wrapped securely in blankets. The one arm that had an IV stuck out, Peter holding his partner's hand between his to keep it warm.

"Just hold on, Neal." He thought he felt a slight squeeze from Neal but it was only for a moment. Peter squeezed back gently.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Mozzie was pacing the floor of the Burke's living room, El sitting on the sofa watching him. She looked just as upset as he did, her eyes looking down at a cell on the table as if in anticipation. Mozz turned and looked at the device as well, finally moving over to her side and sitting on the sofa.

"I know Green did something to him... this is taking too long. He didn't keep his word!" His voice rose at the end and cracked with emotion. El reached over and hugged him gently.

"Mozzie... Neal will be ok. He has to be. Peter and Jones are there." She smiled at him as confidently as possible. Mozz nodded, leaning back against the sofa and wiping at his glasses.

"I would have testified against Green at the trial but by that time I had left with Neal and started a new life. I heard about the case through the late night news but I didn't want anyone to find out where Neal was. He was still too fragile and I was working nights at a local museum as a custodian so we could at least have some money to eat. I figured the less time I spent out in the daylight, the less likely Green would find me and I could watch Neal during the day and protect him. Darrian didn't seem like the kind of man who would take kindly to his '_son_' going missing, especially the same son who had been left to rot in a hospital." Mozzie sighed, Elizabeth hugging him ever so slightly.

"So you practically raised Neal then. I guess I never really asked beyond all the intrigue with Kate and Fowler. I'm surprised he's never mentioned any of this but then I don't know much about his life before Peter started chasing him." She sounded a bit embarrassed about that part. Mozzie shook his head, looking directly at her.

"Neal doesn't remember any of this. He doesn't remember his foster father or his life before he met me. I gave him a whole new identity when we left. I had to. He thinks he ran away from a broken home and I took him off the streets. I had to find a way to keep him from wandering back into the grip of his guardian. And I stole his records from the hospital and replaced them with another file. He _IS_ Neal Caffrey by all means. The real one will never come back for his identity." Mozzie seemed sadly adamant about that last point, El just nodding, her eyes curious.

"He's going to remember at some point, Mozzie. I know you want to protect him, but his memories will return. I guess it explains why he feels the way he does about guns. Peter told me Neal was capable of using a gun but never went so far as to hurt anyone physically. He probably does remember what happened even if he's not aware why he's acting the way he does, he's affected by his past." El glanced down at the table when the cell finally buzzed. Mozzie's eyes followed hers and she lifted the cell to her ear and spoke.

"Peter? Oh thank goodness! We've been waiting to hear what happened. Yes... Mozzie's here with me." She smiled at something and then handed the phone over to Mozz who pushed it to his ear with mild reluctance.

"How is Neal?" Mozzie's voice sounded relatively calm for him. He was still as he listened to Peter and after what seemed forever finally let out a relieved breath.

"Thanks Peter." Mozzie handed the phone back to El and stood, walking across the room and disappearing into the kitchen. El watched him curiously as she finished talking to her husband and then hung up the cell, replacing it on the table. She entered the kitchen to see Mozzie sipping at a glass of water, turning when she entered.

"Mozzie, you ok?" El watched him as he continued to drink the water quietly. She made her way over to the coffee maker and poured herself a fresh cup of coffee. He didn't answer till the glass was empty.

"Yeah... I think I might be. I just hope Neal forgives me." He was frowning as he replaced the glass in the sink and turned back towards the kitchen door to leave. El grasped his arm as he passed and smiled at him.

"I think he will, but for now, let's concentrate on him getting better." She gave him a little squeeze and he smiled up at her.

**()()()**

Nick couldn't remember much of anything after they had drugged him. He had a vague recollection of lights flashing overhead as he was wheeled along and then the click of a lock as he was left alone. He closed his eyes, a slight nausea passing over him as he lay there secured to the gurney. He kept playing back the scene of what he had watched his father do through the keyhole. He heard his father's voice, cold and unemotional, as he told the bodyguards to drag him away. He felt a warm wetness around his eyes as tears rolled down his cheeks. Nick missed his mother. He had never stopped missing her but Darrian had distracted him from his loss with his pretense of a loving father-figure who truly cared for him. He had been dazzled by the lifestyle he had been brought into that was so different than what his mother and he had been accustomed to. He moaned softly, the loss of everything he'd known drawing him into a deep despair.

As he thought back to the last memory he had of his mother, he heard the soft click of a lock and the sound of footsteps. He moaned again, his head aching some but he knew someone was there so he opened up his eyes and turned towards the source.

Nick's vision was blurry but as he blinked back the tears and squinted he could just make out the figure before him. The man standing there was somewhat short with a receding hairline and dressed in a plain white uniform of a hospital orderly. He wore thick glasses with dark frames that looked a bit retro, his hazel green eyes peering through with a surprised expression.

"_mmmph..._" Nick was trying to talk but his mouth was still gagged. He watched the man move over slowly, placing something he had been holding on the floor. The man stood beside him, pulling the rag from his lips and pulling another out of his mouth. Nick took a deep breath, his head swimming as he looked at the man and tried to focus.

"Where... am I?" Nick felt sleepy, his voice hoarse and slightly slurring. He blinked a few times to focus noticing that the man looked around nervously.

"Keep your voice down. I'm not suppose to be here. What's your name?" The man moved to the door and locked it before turning around and walking back. Nick was glad when the man didn't leave, his mind focusing on the question as much as on the presence of this stranger who seemed interested in helping him.

"My name? Nick... Halden. Why am I here? I can't move." Nick shook his head slightly trying to wake himself up from whatever they'd given him. He was feeling dizzy again. Nick felt the man shake him slightly as he reached to unstrap the bindings. Nick watched him with interest, his vision blurring. The man stopped though, and they both perked up at the sound of footsteps and then voices coming nearer. The man looked panicked suddenly, pulling the rag back up around the young man's lips. Nick tried to protest but he was too tired and weak. He wanted to grab the man and beg him to free him but his mind wasn't working and the gag kept him from speaking.

"I'm sorry but they can't know I was here." The man's tone was apologetic, gently mussing his hair. He grabbed up his bottle and rag as he made his way out an adjoining door. As the door closed, Nick tried to call the man back despite the gag, looking up as the main door opened up and two figures entered the room. Nick turned his head sleepily towards them. He could hear a man he didn't know speaking.

"This is your son? What's his name?" The man's voice sounded like he was talking about an object rather than a person. Nick was wondering who they were speaking of, his mind hazy again. He perked up slightly as he recognized the second voice.

"Nicholaus. He refuses to take part in the family business and I need to have him out of the way so he doesn't interfere. I can leave him in your care?" Darrian Halden's voice was unmistakable. Nick squinted his eyes at the man, feeling a hand grasp his chin and raise his head up to look at him. Something bright was shone into both eyes as the man in white, a doctor maybe, poked at him and seemed to be examining him. Nick pulled at the man's hold, mumbling beneath his gag as he tried to struggle. The man just held his chin more securely, pulling out something shiny. Nick felt his head turned to the side, a sting as something pinched the skin of his neck and that same warmth from earlier began to draw him away from consciousness.

"Of course. He will be happily taken care of. As I said... we have several _treatments_ to calm his rebelliousness."

**()()()**

The next time Nick woke up he was shivering. He was still strapped to the gurney only now he was wearing nothing but a thin hospital robe. His head felt like it was going to explode, his tongue thick in his mouth but with something added. He was gagged with some kind of rubber plug secured in place. He looked around and found the room had changed. Machines he didn't recognize were strew around the room and hooked to one arm was an IV drip. He turned at the sound of a door opening and several figures entered the room, one of them his father. His heart started to race as he struggled to free himself and leave. Darrian smiled at him coldly, the man in white who looked like a doctor beside him along with two men in white orderly uniforms. Everything was coming back to him.

"They don't use this kind of treatment much anymore, Mr. Halden but it's always been a well known cure for rebelliousness." The doctor walked over to Nick along with the two orderlies.

"Hello Nicholaus. My name is Dr. Leonard. We're going to make you feel better." He made a motion to the two orderlies who had already started to secure his head so it wouldn't move, a cold gel applied to both of his temples along with a metal disc on both. They then put a kind of headset over it all and he saw the doctor make a motion.

Nick wanted to scream but he could only feel a strangled sound escape the gag. Fire... horrible burning flames whipped through his brain from both sides stealing the thoughts from his head. Everything was flashing before him... his childhood... images of his mother who had always been there... she had been his only parent up until she died and Darrian took over.

He felt his teeth trying to grind against one another but the gag kept his jaw slightly separated and his tongue in place. His eyes rolled back into his skull as he thrashed and convulsed against the gurney for what seemed an eternity till the pain ended. He collapsed against the gurney, body limp and twitching ever so slightly. Nick knew he must be awake but something was wrong. His mind was blank of all thoughts, his eyes staring without seeing. Everything was a gray haze, figures moving around him, peering down as their voices buzzed like bees. Someone touched his face and he flinched slightly as if they had hit him.

After a while the buzzing stopped and he was conscious again. Nick wasn't sure how much time had passed but he was back in the original room again. They had left him ungagged with only the minimal of straps around his wrists, neck and ankles. He moved one arm slowly, getting feeling back into his limbs. It took a moment but he could feel his body again, squeezing his hand so that he could pull it through the strap. He dislocated the fingers in his hand easily, something he had been able to do since he was a kid. His hand passed through fairly quickly and he loosened the straps, sitting up with a quiet groan.

He turned at the sound of footsteps outside the door and panicked a moment. Nick pulled the straps over his limbs loosely, closing his eyes and giving a quiet moan. Someone walked in and touched his arm. He opened his eyes slowly and looked up to see one of the orderlies glancing at him. The man didn't seem very smart but his face held a cruel gaze in his pale green eyes. Nick blinked at the man who just smiled coldly back, pulling something from his belt. It was a taser gun.

"So you're awake. Most people don't do well with shock treatment." The taser pulsed in his hand as Nick stared up at the device and back at the man. The orderly continued to smile.

"Let's see how you like this toy." The man had gotten closer to the bed when Neal pulled his leg free and kicked him where it counted. The man's face turned flush, then red then purple as he fell back and rolled onto his side with a strangled moan. Nick pulled himself from the gurney and grabbed up the taser. The man had pulled out a walkie-talkie and started to speak.

"He.. elp... the boy... he's..." The man didn't finish as Nick tased him and moved back. Footsteps were hurrying towards the room as he looked around for a means to escape. He saw the adjoining door and padded towards it, locking it behind him as he ran through to the next room. He peered in and found himself in a small storage area. He opened up the door across the room and found himself in another hallway opposite the one he had been in. He padded quietly down the corridor till he no longer heard the sounds of orderlies or anyone else for that matter. He opened up the first door he could and quietly slipped inside. He locked it and turned to find a place to hide when he saw a figure in white staring back.

"Stay away from me!" Nick held the taser up threateningly at the orderly, the man holding his hands up in surrender with a surprised look on his face. Nick glared at him. The orderly continued to hold up his hands in surrender, unsure it seemed of what to do when they both turned at the sound of footsteps hurrying towards the door. Nick gazed in terror, his body trembling in response to the sound.

"I can hide you." Nick turned and looked at the man starting to realize he had seen him somewhere before. He wanted to trust him but he had abandoned him to the doctor and his father that first night. He remembered now, a sense of uncertainty as he watched the man. The orderly stood up slowly, pointing at a heap of old equipment.

"Hide in there and they won't find you. Trust me." He looked at Nick with a sincere smile and something that looked like fear as they both looked at the door. Nick sensed the man was being honest with him, nodding in response as he moved over to the area and ducked underneath. He watched with interest as the orderly quietly unlocked the door, went back to the seat and slumped down feigning sleep. The door flew open a few minutes later, Nick ducking down even further as he saw several of Dr. Leonard's personal orderlies pile into the room. One of them gazed at the orderly in the chair and coughed.

"What are you doing back here? You're supposed to be on duty, Thomas!" The orderly was of medium height but with a body builder's weight. He looked like the kind of man Nick's father would have employed as a bodyguard. He smacked the other orderly awake, knocking off his glasses. Thomas sat up and held a hand to his cheek where it stung. Nick felt a sudden urge to run out and attack the bully but he stayed where he was and watched helplessly.

"I'm sorry, Terry. I needed a break and this was the only place I could find that was quiet." Thomas' voice sounded whiny and weak unlike the voice he had used earlier when speaking with Nick. Terry scowled at him and motioned for the rest of the orderlies to leave, staying around long enough to bully him.

"Don't let me catch you back here again... do you hear me?!" Terry sounded like he enjoyed scaring Thomas, his smile cold and menacing. Thomas nodded as he stood up and the man left. Nick remained hidden, watching Thomas rub at his cheek as he picked up his glasses and walked over to a broken bit of mirror in the corner. Nick sighed in frustration and anger as he crept out of his hiding spot. He felt anger, an urge to run after the big guy and do something violent.

**()()()**

Neal watched the scene in his mind and tried to parse what it was he was meant to see. Thomas... he looked familiar to him but he couldn't place the person. The nightmare seemed more real than it had ever been but he knew it was false. It had to be. He never had a father like Darrian. It couldn't be true.

"_Nick, you need to wake up honey._" Neal turned around from the scene to see a woman with sea blue eyes staring back at him. Her hair was long and fell past her shoulders in dark wavy strands. Her skin as a pale olive tone with only a slight hint of pink in her cheeks. She held her arms at her sides, smiling gently at him.

"My name is Neal. Who..." He kept thinking he should know her but his mind was reeling from the memories that flooded it. She just smiled softly, walking towards him, arms open.

"_It's ok. I know you don't remember me but you will one day. Just... don't be angry with your friend. He tried to help you. You've grown up so tall and handsome! I'm just sorry I couldn't be there to help you_." She hugged him tightly and he felt his arms wrap around her in a familiar manner. He could smell flowers, Summer and so many other familiar memories long forgotten as he held her.

"Mom..." His lips mouthed the word silently.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Chapter 4)**

Peter sat by Neal's bedside in the hospital, holding the young man's hand in his own. Luckily Neal had responded to the warming methods in the ambulance and in the ER so he was immediately placed in his own private room and not ICU. Peter phoned El and talked to her and Mozzie once Neal had been stabilized. He got them up to date on the rescue and sting before returning to the room and sitting there, head leaning forward against the mattress. Neal's hand was still very cool to the touch but had been slowly warming, the young man's color returning to a more pale pink, lips no longer a bluish gray.

Peter continued to sit there, leaning forward against the bedside and holding his friend's hand as he fell into a light sleep. He was remembering the first time he saw Neal in the metal tub and how limp and lifeless his partner had looked. He felt his eyes grow wet with tears, blinking them back as he sat up and rubbed at them. It had only been a couple of days since Neal's abduction yet it felt like weeks if not months, Peter having slept little in anticipation of rescuing his friend. He turned and looked at the young man lying unconscious there. Neal's face appeared calm, peaceful as if he were just sleeping. Peter sighed, stood up and stretched. He turned at the sound of the door opening.

"Hey El. Mozzie?" Peter glanced between the two, surprised the little guy was there. He knew Mozz hated hospitals but for Neal I guess he had made an exception. Peter smiled, walking over to hug his wife as she came to greet him. Mozz just nodded nervously, moving towards Neal, his face somewhat pale.

"You look tired, Peter. Want to get some coffee?" El kissed her husband and he nodded sleepily back.

"Mozz... did you want anything?" El spoke to him but he didn't respond as he stared down quietly at Neal's sleeping form. Peter hugged her and motioned quietly for them to leave them alone. El looked concerned but nodded as they left the room.

Thomas, looked down at the young man he had been friends with for the past 15 years. He still saw the precocious boy he had rescued so many years ago. He pulled his glasses off and wiped at his eyes, his emotions getting the better of him.

"I'm sorry Neal. Sorry I wasn't a more _gung-ho_ hero type. You would have been safe if it had been Peter there in your past. Don't hate me." His voice cracked slightly as he continued to wipe at his eyes, trying to hide the tears.

**()()()**

Neal felt his mother's presence fade away to a calm, peaceful darkness. Soon a grayish blur replaced the darkness and he heard voices. The voices sounded far away yet familiar but one stuck out among the rest.

"_I'm sorry Neal. Sorry I wasn't a more __**gung-ho**__ hero type. You would have been safe if it had been Peter there in your past. Don't hate me._" The voice cracked slightly as the person spoke softly and with emotion. Neal opened his eyes, focusing the gray blur to something more substantial.

A short, balding man with just enough hair to say he had it, sat beside the bed wiping at his eyes tiredly. Neal blinked to clear his sight even more and reached out to touch the man's hand. He saw the figure start slightly, pushing something onto their face... glasses. They were wearing glasses.

"Mo...zz... ie?" Neal's voice was raspy but audible. He saw the little guy smile back at him.

"Neal, you're awake! I'll go get _The Suit_..." Mozzie started to stand when he felt Neal's hand grab his tightly. The little man gave a side-ways glance at his friend but didn't turn around.

"Don't leave... Please." Neal's voice sounded so forlorn, his expression like that first time he saw him as Nick Halden in the hospital bound and gagged. Mozzie felt his emotions getting away with him again, reluctantly sitting down again. Neal smiled at him sleepily.

"So... El is here with Peter and June says Hi." Mozzie had fallen into his usual pretense of paranoia unable to go back to the Thomas he had been so many years ago. He had too much practice being Mozzie now to change or want to remind Neal or himself of the past. Neal shifted slightly in the bed, never letting go of his hand.

"I had some weird dreams. The nightmares you used to tell me weren't real... Mozz, I saw you in them. You were never there before." Neal's voice was still groggy as he shifted again, his hand loosening its grip as he yawned and started to fall asleep again. Mozz shook the young man gently.

"Neal, Peter and El will be back soon. Stay awake." He nudged the young man but Neal had already started to doze off again, his voice fading as he slumped back to unconsciousness. Mozz felt a slight relief that he could avoid confrontation a while longer but it was mixed with guilt for having hidden the past for so long. El was right, Neal would have to know eventually when his memories decided to return. He owed him the truth if he asked.

Mozz turned at the sound of the door opening quietly, taking off his glasses to wipe them.

"About time you guys returned. Neal woke... up."

**()()()**

Leonard Green sat in a holding cell of the FBI offices. He asked for his phone call to call his lawyer, something they couldn't refuse him. He dialed a number and heard a familiar voice answer.

"_Hello_." The voice spoke quietly without much emotion. Green smiled.

"Terry, it's Leo. Been a long time." He heard the man speak to someone in the background, movement evident and the sound of a door closing.

"_I'm alone now. What's up? How did it go?_" Terry sounded cautious. Leo smiled at his ex-employee's terse expressions in case the line was tapped.

"It didn't but there's a sick friend you may want to visit. I need to go." Leo heard the man grunt in response, the line going dead. He stood and allowed himself to be led back to the cell, a wide smile on his face.

**()()()**

Peter and El sat in the hospital commissary chatting quietly. He was nursing his third cup of coffee, his eyes looking a little less tired than before as he took a bite of the sandwich in front of him. El picked at a garden salad, sipping from a hot cup of tea.

"Poor Mozzie. He really does care for Neal but he's afraid of what will happen when the truth comes out. I told him Neal has to know." She took another bite of her salad and frowned ever so slightly. Peter reach across and touched her hand with a gentle squeeze.

"I think Neal will understand once he knows why." He paused briefly, shaking his head as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Thomas... I still find it interesting to know that is Mozzie's real name. Makes sense now. Mas... Mozzie... Never would have guessed. A man of many hidden talents as Neal often said." Peter glanced up at his wife who was looking down at her salad a lot more thoughtfully than she normally would. He continued to squeeze her hand gently. El looked up, eyes shiny.

"It's hard to believe that Neal went through so much pain. I understand now why it's so hard for him to trust." She wiped at her eyes and sighed. Peter nodded starting slightly when his cell started to buzz.

"Burke. What's up Jones?" Peter gave a little yawn, the coffee only doing so much to wake him up.

"_Peter, are you with Caffrey?_" Jones sounded a bit off, Peter perking up as he listened.

"No. What's up?" Peter listened as the agent sighed.

"_Green. He made a call to someone. We just found out it might be a hit on Neal if not Mozzie._" Jones sounded like he was in a car as he spoke, Peter waking up as he realized what was said.

"I'm headed up now. Thanks Jones." Peter stood up, picking up the food but El grabbed his hand.

"Honey?" She saw his look and took the food from him.

"Go. I'll take care of this and meet you upstairs." She smiled as he reached across to kiss her quickly before practically running out of the commissary.

**()()()**

Mozzie felt himself thrown down against the floor, wrists cuffed behind him, tape pulled over his lips. He gave a muffled complaint, eyes squinting to see without his glasses. He could just make out someone in a white uniform twirling them before his face enticingly.

"You were never much of anything, Thomas. Such a weakling! Couldn't even protect that boy you stole away. I hear he died." The man's voice was cold and emotionless. Terry was always the bully, terrorizing those weaker than he or at least intimidating those that couldn't fight back. Mozz just sat there, curled up against the cold metal of the morgue wall. He watched Terry's blurry form standing there with his glasses but also holding onto the back of a wheelchair that held Neal. The young man was slumped over in the chair, arms taped securely to the sides.

"And now you get to watch someone else you obviously care about... die." Terry's voice was about as menacing as possible, Mozzie feeling a cold chill wash over him. He made to get up but Terry walked over and socked him across the chin, securing the cuffs to a ring on the wall. Mozz was stunned but struggled to move forward as he felt the man push something onto his face.

"Thought you might like to watch this. Leo sends his greetings." Terry smiled, cutting Neal loose and pulling him up and over his shoulder. He carried the young man over to an examination table and strapped the young man down. Neal didn't move, head slumped to one side. Mozz watched fearfully, his cuffs rattling as he pulled against them, a muffled sound of protest from his lips. Terry ignored the little man, walking to a nearby outlet. He found a drill, pulled the plug from it and split the wires with a scalpel. He plugged the wire into the outlet and turned to Mozzie.

"This is only a mock up of what they did to your friend before but he won't live through this _treatment_; neither will you when it's your turn." Terry's voice lowered enough that it drew a shiver out of Mozz, his eyes wide and pleading. He was hoping for a miracle, praying to whomever it took to save Neal if nothing else.

**()()()**

Peter and Jones were talking to hospital staff and waiting for the surveillance camera footage to see where Mozz and Neal had disappeared to. There had been signs of a struggle if only on Mozz' part, the bed sheets strewn aside, chair flipped over. Forensics was on it while Peter talked with Jones and finally had the tapes to watch.

"There... That's Neal in a wheelchair being pushed by our mystery man Green called. Mozzie looks a little too calm so he must have had a gun on him." Peter sighed, running a hand through his hair nervously.

"Where are they headed?" Jones had piped in now, pointing at the corridor they were disappearing into. The hospital admin peered and answered back.

"That's the way to the basement and morgue." The admin looked at the agents who's expressions had become rather animated suddenly. Peter had his weapon ready, Jones too as they assembled their crew.

"Ok Jones, we'll have to split up... half the team goes with me and the other half with you around the outside entrance. Keep the panic at a minimal." Peter turned to the admin.

"We're going to need everyone not involved with this operation to stay out of the area as much as possible. Just keep everyone in their rooms and we should be able to keep this situation sealed to the morgue. Thanks again for your cooperation." Peter shook hands with the admin who nodded soberly.

"Anything to get this situation handled without too much publicity." The admin started talking to her staff preparing them for what needed to be done as Peter and Jones began to split up into their groups to take their positions.

**()()()**

Neal had been talking to Mozzie if only briefly before he had passed out again. His dreams began in earnest again, remembering something he had forgotten about.

"Hey... wake up... Nick? Wake up. Oh geesh..." He could hear the orderly who had hid him talking but he couldn't respond, his body seizing and twitching on it's own. He had no control, only vaguely aware of his surroundings. The voice sounded like Mozzie's but it was different. It wasn't the Mozz he knew at least not yet. Neal was starting to identify with the dreams more. Feeling what Nick was feeling.

The sound of a door opening up drew his eyes as they started to focus up and away from the gray of the floor. Thomas/Mozzie was still shaking him, stopping as someone stepped through the door.

"Thomas, Terry told me you were hiding back here but I didn't think... oh... that's where our patient went. Terry... take him back to his room." Dr. Leonard's voice was coldly clinical. Nick/Neal was only vaguely aware of Thomas holding him tightly.

"Leave him alone! He doesn't belong here! He's just a kid... an innocent kid!" Thomas' voice was sounding a bit more like the Mozzie he knew, afraid and slightly cracking with emotion as it grew tenser. He felt his body begin to settle and relax as the seizure ended and he came back to himself. He felt something cold and plastic gripped tightly still in his hand. He could just make out the blurry form of Terry reaching for him, a fist ready to hit Thomas when Nick/Neal pushed the item up against Terry's bare neck.

It was almost instantaneous as Terry jerked back and fell to the ground with a strangled cry. He wasn't out but he was temporarily confused by what just happened. Nick/Neal smiled slightly, sitting up with some effort as he held the device in front of him like a weapon. Thomas helped him up after a moment, finally finding his own strength again.

"Leave us alone..." Nick/Neal's voice was raspy but his tone was filled with anger and passion as he leaned slightly against Thomas and they managed to exit the room, Dr. Leonard keeping his hands up and staying far enough way from the taser. Once they were out of the room, Thomas jammed a mop handle under the handle to keep them occupied for their escape. Nick/Neal watched with interest as Thomas supported him and helped him down a back corridor and into what appeared to be the staff area.

"Sit here a moment. We can't have you going outside with that on." Thomas gently sat the boy down against a bench between several lockers. Nick/Neal nodded sleepily, his body slumping down into a prone position, lying on his back and looking at the ceiling. His vision was blurring in and out of focus as he lay there till he saw someone standing over him looking at him in a concerned manner. It was Thomas.

"Mas..." His voice was failing him as he tried to say the man's name but could only say the last part. He was feeling sleepy again, his eyes starting to close but the man slapped him awake.

"Stay with me. You need to change into these." Thomas' voice was anxious, bringing Nick/Neal out of his catatonic state long enough to ease out of the robe and shrug into a slightly baggy pair of jeans and a loose white tee. Thomas helped him throw a blue button up shirt over the tee and pull on some socks and white sneakers.

"Lucky for you I found some extra stuff for you to wear. Michael's always bringing extra clothes just in case. I don't think he'll miss these." Thomas' voice cracked ever so slightly as he finished dressing Nick/Neal and helped him to his feet. Nick/Neal could only follow in a daze, his mind hazy. He knew he could trust this person for now. He had to trust someone. Mozz helped him walk along till they left the corridor and entered the main area. Nick/Neal felt the man sit him in the lobby area outside the office briefly as he dashed in.

"Anne... do you have the file for Jared Ashley? Dr. Leo is on a rampage asking for it." She perked up looking somewhat afraid and nodded, moving to the back of the room. Everyone was afraid of the doctor which helped when Thomas jumped the desk quickly and pulled out Nick's file along with another and then quickly exited.

Nick/Neal looked up as Mozz returned and lifted him up.

"Come on, kid. We're leaving this dump."


	5. Chapter 5

**(Chapter 5)**

Terry watched as Mozzie squirmed helplessly, watching the man as he tapped the two wires together and sparks arced off the wires. He hadn't touched them to Neal's temples yet but that was what he had been hinting at. Mozz watched helplessly, hands up over his head and secured to the ring on the wall. He couldn't help Neal this time. The boy who he had once rescued was going to die, along with himself unless some kind of miracle occurred.

"FBI! We have you surrounded!" Mozzie turned at the sound of someone shouting from outside the morgue doors and gave a relieved yet muffled sigh. He saw Terry hesitate, looking around as if unsure of what to do as he held the two live wires in his hand.

Mozz suddenly seemed to come to himself again, pulling something out of his sleeve and hearing a soft click as the handcuff loosened around his wrist and fell off. He was free at least for the moment, undoing the other cuff and pulling the tape from his mouth.

"Terry, you're not getting away. The Feds are outside. Leo just screwed you as much as anyone. He's going to let you take the fall. You know that." Thomas wasn't trying to make friends with the man but hoping the thought of being betrayed by someone he had killed and lied for would be enough to make him back off. Unfortunately, Terry wasn't the kind of person to get scared so easily. He seemed more determined than ever to finish the job as Mozzie pulled himself to his feet and watched in horror as what he had prayed would stop didn't. He did the only thing he could think of, praying there was a God if only in the proverbial sense.

**()()()**

Peter and crew, vests on, ran towards the morgue area. When they called out and received no reply, Peter felt antsy but he knew he couldn't take a chance the man had a gun. The other agents were awaiting orders to go in on his command when there was a flicker of the lights and then a thud from the inside of the room. Peter felt nausea wash over him but they had to go in so he gave the command and they swarmed through the door.

He wasn't certain what to make of the sight that met him as they entered the cold metal room. Neal was moving ever so slightly, strapped down to an examination table, his eyes open. He was murmuring something, looking or trying to look behind him.

"Mozz... Mozz..." He was repeating the name over and over with a slightly frantic mantra, his eyes still glazed and slightly out of focus.

"Mozz... Mozz..." Peter ran over to the young man's side and started to untie him when he saw what had upset his partner. The agent nearly collapsed to his knees but he held onto the table that Neal was strapped to, trying to keep his feet. Jones walked over as he entered the room with his crew and looked sadly at the scene.

"Peter... what... happened?" Jones sounded confused, helping his boss to free Neal as he stood beside him. Peter tried not to look but he had to know, crouching at the foot of the examination table.

Mozzie lay there on the floor, face peaceful but his glasses were beside him, slightly twisted by the struggle. He didn't move, eyes closed, beside him was Terry, the orderly. His face was not as peaceful, taut and twisted in a painful look of death from being electrocuted by the very thing he had meant to use on Neal. Some smart agent managed to kick the plug out and stop the flow of electricity that made it impossible to touch the now dead assailant's body. Mozzie had been touching the man which was probably why he had collapsed to the ground. Peter sighed, finding a rubber glove and touching the little guy gently as the charge died down.

"Mozz..." Peter could think of nothing else to say but felt a deep abiding thanks in his soul that the man had saved Neal from a horrible fate. He looked up at Jones who was helping Neal from the slab. The young man was disoriented and still calling for his friend. Peter didn't want Neal to see this, waving a hand at Jones to stop but Neal had already turned and seen the little man laying on the floor.

"Oh God... Mozz? No..." Neal's voice was a low wail, his face pale as he glanced down at his friend and fell to his knees beside him.

"Mozz... wake up... Please... wake up." He turned to Peter and grabbed his arm.

"Wake him up, Peter... Please. Wake him up!" Neal's tone was desperate and tragic as he leaned over his friend and cried, hugging the man to him. He whispered softly to the still figure, rocking back and forth.

"_Thank you Mozzie... I forgive you. Please don't leave me. Please... don't..."_ Neal was holding the man, his head leaning on Mozzie's chest when he heard it. He heard a gasp of breath and then felt a wisp of something against his cheek. He sat up and looked at the man who suddenly twitched and started to cough. Neal looked at Peter who was just as surprised as him but turned and yelled for someone to grab a doctor.

"Mozz... Mozz wake up. Mozz..." Neal had gently flipped his friend over onto his back and was gently shaking him.

"Mozz... please..." He stopped when a hand reached up and pushed a finger over his lips suddenly.

"The world is a fine place and I'd hate very much to leave it." Mozzie's voice was quiet but snarky as ever, Neal drawing a deep breath as he hugged his friend and gave a slight laugh of relief.

"Misquoting Hemingway... great timing Mozz as usual." Neal saw his friend open up his eyes and blink up at him curiously. Mozz tried to sit up, Neal and Peter helping him as he got his bearings. Neal handed him his glasses.

"All I remember is leaping out into space and thinking: _Mozzie, you are one stupid con_, and then everything went black." His voice sounded a bit off but it was the same old Mozzie again, the hint of nervousness and paranoia back. Neal hugged the man close and Mozzie did his best not to look like he wanted to squirm out of the young man's hold. Peter stood and waved at the medical crew that came over with a stretcher towards them. He saw Mozz' eyes widen and he started to make a motion as if he might run.

"It's ok, Mozz. They're just going to look you over. You're safe. Neal will go with you, right?" Peter turned to Neal who nodded with a smile.

"Come on, Mozz. Maybe they'll put you in my room." Neal was smiling as he was helped up by Peter and placed back in the wheelchair, Peter leaving Jones in charge as he helped push Neal back upstairs and the medics gently placed Mozz on the stretcher. The man looked absolutely petrified, reaching out for Neal's hand.

"Neal... don't leave me with them! You know how much I hate hospitals!" His voice reached a new octave in paranoia that Peter hadn't heard before but Neal just reached out and held the man's hand and talked softly.

"I'm right here, Mozz. You're ok."

**()()()**

Mozzie ended up only having to stay overnight. He had been insulated enough by not having directly touched the terminals to be deemed ok. Terry had taken the brunt of the electrical shock being the insulating factor that saved Mozz's life. Neal was let out a couple of days later when he was deemed in better condition, the side effects of the shock therapy by Green lessening as he was able to stay awake for longer periods of time. Neal was still spacey off and on for the rest of the month till he seemed more his old self. Peter took a few weeks off to help keep an eye on him, Mozz having fallen off the radar when he left the hospital. Neal seemed a bit down not seeing the little guy but he didn't say much about it.

"Peter?" Neal's voice broke through his concentration as he turned from the football game on tv and smiled at his friend.

"What's up, Neal?" Peter gave him his rapt attention. Neal just turned slightly, acting like he was into the game.

"Can we go for a drive?" Neal's voice was quiet but intent. Peter blinked.

"Sure, let me get the keys." He reached for the remote and turned the TV off, pushing on his shoes under the coffee table. He saw Neal stand up and head for the stairs.

"I'll be right back." Neal trotted up the stairs of the Burke home, El passing him and giving him a small hug as she came downstairs with a small basket of laundry. She looked at Peter curiously who just shrugged as she approached him.

"Something going on, Peter?" She placed the basket on the coffee table for a moment as she sat beside him.

"Not sure. He wants to go for a ride so I said sure. He hasn't been out much and maybe he wants to look for Mozz. I know he misses the guy but not sure why he's avoiding Neal. Doesn't seem right but who am I to interfere." He shrugged at her helplessly and she squeezed him close.

"Well I'm sure he just wants to get out. Be nice, ok?" She grabbed his chin with one hand and held his face so she could plant a kiss on it before standing and grabbing up the basket again, walking to the kitchen. As she disappeared from sight, Neal came back down the stairs, slowly this time and dressed in a nice dark suit, hair fixed and looking like he was going to a party. Peter wasn't sure why but he suddenly felt a bit under dressed in his jeans and Yankee's tee.

"You look nice, Neal. Are we going anywhere particular or seeing anyone..." Peter was interrupted as Neal walked over and grabbed his jacket. Peter was already standing and grabbing his own coat.

"Sort of but don't worry. There's no dress code where we're going." He smiled ever so slightly making Peter wonder at the enigmatic statement.

**()()()**

Along the way to their mystery destination, Neal had Peter stop at a small florist. He insisted Peter stay in the car while he went inside and after a few minutes came out with a nice bouquet of flowers. Peter was intrigued now as to their destination but Neal just gave him directions and never said anything about the actual place they were headed to. Finally they turned into a fenced park out in a fancier area of the suburbs, the sign reading: _Shady Brook Cemetery_. Peter wondered what they were doing here since Kate had been buried in a totally different area. Neal finally had Peter parked the car and they took off on foot down a lovely tree-lined trail surrounded by ornate statuary and plots usually reserved for the rich and powerful. Peter wondered at the expense of some of the plots when Neal stopped before a particularly simple plot with a small angel beside it. It simply read:

_**In memory of Angela Mary Garner.  
Loving mother and friend.**_

Peter looked at the image of the woman etched on to the stone and gawked. She had a familiar chin, eyes and hair. He turned to look at Neal who had knelt beside the plot and was replacing the flowers in a small vase. Someone else had been there. His face looked somewhat sad but calm.

"I used to come every day during school recess and place this same kind of bouquet in the vase. Darrian never knew what I was up to. The only time I missed a day was when he took me abroad or I was stuck inside for some event he had me go to. I can't believe I had forgotten about her all this time." His voice was quiet, somewhat remote but surprisingly relaxed. Peter placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"I'm sorry. I don't think Mozz meant to keep this from you but it was necessary under the circumstances." Peter saw Neal look up at him and nod without surprise.

"He told you? I guess he had to. Thanks for saving me, Peter. Mozz doesn't trust many people but I'm glad you were there to help." Neal reached up and Peter helped him to his feet as they stood there looking at the plot. Neal wiped at his eyes and seemed to be saying something without speaking as he looked at the grave.

"This was the only really decent thing my foster father ever did for me. He put this plot out for my mother, wanted to place one of those huge statues over it, mausoleum... the works but I told him I just wanted this angel. Darrian actually looked like he wanted to yell but he didn't and let me have my way. I'm glad he's gone or I'd have done something regrettable." Neal's voice went dark a moment on the last part but he shook it away and turned with a little smile.

"I need a drink..." Neal started to walk away, Peter following after a quick cross and word in his own mind to the mother of the man he'd come to call his partner. They walked back down the tree-lined trail in silence, Neal glancing over at Peter with a look he'd never seen on his partner's face before.

"Neal, she was watching over you. That's why Mozzie was there." He smiled at the young man, mussing his hair and moving over to the driver's side. Neal slipped inside the car and looked over at the agent curiously.

"You really think she sent Mozzie to help me? Maybe... she..." He paused thinking, remembering how he had met Peter when he was caught. It had been on his mother's birthday now that he thought about it. He flushed a bit, glancing up at the roof of the car and laughing. Peter turned and looked at him with a curious look.

"Something I missed?" Peter smiled uncertainly but Neal shook his head, his expression lighthearted.

"Just something about what you said. So... how about that drink?"

**()()()**

El had to take a cab to the bistro / bar Peter and Neal ended up going to. They were _too drive to drink_, her husband's exact words when he called to have her pick them up. He had the car but she took a cab so that she could drive back in their car rather than leave it downtown.

Peter and Neal crashed out in the backseat of the Taurus, Neal leaning against Peter at some point as El looked into the rear-view mirror when they were too quiet. They looked peaceful like two brothers or maybe a father and son. She was never quite sure where her husband held the young man but they were comfortable like family. She smiled, pulling into the space along the curb at their home and opened the back door.

"Come on, you guys need to wake up. Peter... Neal..." El's voice was soft and motherly, Peter opening his eyes and blinking as he rubbed at them.

"Home... already? You're fast El." Peter stumbled out of the backseat leaning against the side of the vehicle as El helped Neal who seemed a little worse off. The young man was barely conscious and reeked of scotch. El made a face but started to help carry him when Peter took over.

"Open the door, honey... I can handle him." He seemed a bit more sober suddenly and she nodded, leaving her husband to stumble with the young man in tow up the few stairs to their home. Peter placed the young man on the sofa, sitting beside him and leaning against the armrest tiredly.

"Peter honey, want me to make you some coffee?" She was already heading for the kitchen when he nodded vaguely, eyes barely open. He felt himself about to pass out when someone touched his arm. Peter turned and saw Neal looking at him with glassy eyes that roamed idly around their sockets.

"What was in that scotch? I have a horrible headache." Neal looked like he was going to be sick, Peter sitting up enough and apparently sober enough to worry about the young man throwing up on his carpet if not the sofa.

"Scotch? You had enough of it... but then so did I." Peter gave a weak little laugh as did Neal just before the young man stood and ran up the stairs. Peter heard the slam of a door, wincing and started to his feet, stumbling upstairs and over to the bathroom. He knocked on the closed door a couple of times, hearing the toilet flush just before he opened it up. Neal sat on the floor, leaning against the wall and looking a bit green around the gills.

"Hey... that was some expensive scotch you know." Peter saw Neal blink at him before smiling and giving a little laugh.

"Even drunk you're a tight wad. Does El know that?" Neal's voice was hoarse, Peter offering the young man a hand as he helped him back up and over to the sink.

"Come on... wash up. She's making coffee. June gave her some of that _Italian_ roast." Peter saw Neal's eyes widened a bit and nod, washing his hands, face and rinsing his mouth. His color was returning as he started to follow his friend outside. Peter paused halfway down the hallway and turned, his face looking a bit off.

"Peter?" Neal saw his friend stagger into the bathroom, close the door. Neal sighed. That had been some great scotch but now it was gone. He moved back over to the bathroom door and knocked a few times till he heard the flush and opened up the door. Peter was already standing up and moving over to the sink.

"Well, I guess I just ate my words and tossed my cookies." He finished washing his hands and face and they stumbled arm in arm down the stairs. El looked up as they tromped clumsily down the stairs and smiled at her.

"Feeling better?" She had a tray in her hands she was laying down on the coffee table. It held a pot of coffee that smelled heavenly to both men as they sat down with a plop on the sofa and grabbed a cup and nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Neal said as he inhaled the rich coffee and took a sip. Peter was a bit less verbal, pulling his wife into a kiss to which she made a bit of a face.

"You reek of scotch, Peter. So what was this celebration about?" She sat in a nearby armchair and watched them enjoying the coffee and slowly return to sobriety. Peter glanced at Neal who gave only a sideways look without moving his head.

"Life?" Peter said and as if they had planned it they clinked their coffee cups together, El blinking at the both of them with a stifled giggle.

**()()()**

**(Some time later...)**

Mozzie sat in the park on a bench off the beaten path. He looked rather thoughtful until he practically fell out of the seat when someone touched his shoulder.

"Just take my wallet... go ahead... take it!" He was holding his wallet up blindly, face averted and covered with his other arm. Neal blinked at the little guy and poked him.

"It's me. Jumpy much?" Neal scooted in next to the little guy as he sat back down and tried to act normal, pushing his wallet back into his pocket.

"Hi, Neal. What's up?" Mozzie tried to sound casual but under the circumstances he sounded more panicky. Neal smiled, reaching to touch the little guy on the shoulder but seeing his friend shrug back so he stopped. He frowned slightly, leaning back against the bench and looking around.

"I noticed the flowers. How did you know?" Neal's voice was matter of fact with a hint of emotion that made Mozzie turn and look at the young man with a surreptitious glance. He wiped at his glasses, new frames that replaced the ones that had been broken recently.

"You talked in your sleep for a while. I guess you were remembering things but when you were awake you seemed to _not know_ so I didn't want to push you." Mozz spoke a little less like himself, the person Neal had come to know and more like the man he saw in his memories from the dreams. They sat there awhile in silence before Neal turned and touched Mozzie on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Thomas." Neal saw the orderly look up at him a moment before the current Mozzie took over again.

"I prefer Mozzie. You started calling me that when you were healing. It stuck and we needed to change IDs. Thomas is gone as is Nick... well except when you bring him out to play." Mozz smirked slightly, Neal grinning.

"It was odd how that name just stuck with me and I didn't know why. I guess because I was doing bad..." He felt Mozzie grab his arm, shaking his head at him.

"You have never been anything like that foster father of yours! He killed people... hurt them. You always went the extra mile so you didn't have to use violence. I think you recognized the charm he had, his influence that he brought to you and remembered that part of him. Don't think of it as idolizing him... you aren't." Mozzie glared up at him like a father at an errant son, a view of the man he'd never seen or couldn't remember seeing before. Then Mozzie smacked him lightly on the side of the head. Neal ouched and rubbed his head.

"Now… I'm Mozzie... you're Neal. Let's keep it simple." Mozz' tone was slightly facetious but Neal knew he was partially serious and nodded.

"Sounds good to me."

**()()()**

Neal was sifting through a file, his eyes reading intently. A picture floated out onto the desktop drawing him from the file and down to the color photo. The image was of a man in his 40s, handsome, dark hair, intense blue green eyes that seemed to look right through you. He could see why his mother fell for the man but she had no idea how evil he was, nor had Neal till that fateful day.

"Reading case files?" Neal looked up at the sound of Peter's voice interrupting his thoughts. He glanced up and nodded, watching Peter pick up the photo and glance at it curiously.

"So this was the infamous Darrian Halden." Peter handed the picture back when he saw the look on Neal's face.

"It's nearly lunch... I was thinking about that Chinese place near the park." Peter was leaning on the desk, a hopeful look on his face as Neal glanced back at the photo of his foster father and nodded. Neal pushed the picture back in the folder, placing the file underneath a stack of other cases. 


	6. About 17 years ago

**(About 17 years ago...)**

Nick hopped off the bus and made his way through Central Park till he found the spot he was looking for. He pulled out a well used sketch pad and some pencils and started to draw. He had been doing this for the past year after school. He would take the bus to the park and find a quiet spot and draw. He would observe the people and try to guess what they were up to. Sometimes someone would see what he had drawn and be in awe and pay him for his drawings. Those days were good. He could go home and feel like he helped his mother if only a little. She knew about his habit but made sure he kept in touch. He would call her from the nearest pay phone when he arrived and when he left.

On holidays and weekends his mother, Angela, would join him. She wasn't much of an artist but she had a voice. She could sing and she would accompany him in the park, humming a tune or two while he painted with his watercolors or sketched. His mother worked in theatre so she couldn't always be with him but they had learned to find time to get together and go to the museums or roam the city. The park was their favorite area though. There were always things to see and people to watch. That's how they met him.

Nick was drawing as he normally did when he felt someone looking over his shoulder. He turned and saw a well dressed man standing there. The man was impressive looking with dark brown hair and sea green eyes when he pulled his sunglasses off. Another man stood nearby at attention, always looking around as if on guard. The first man smiled at him looking at his sketch admirably.

"You have a great talent there. I'd think I was looking at a photograph." Nick smiled shyly at the man, unsure of what to say other than a mumbled thanks. The man patted him on the shoulder with a wide grin.

"Nick!" A woman's voice could be heard calling from nearby. A young woman in her early 30s, long dark wavy hair and sparkling blue eyes was walking quickly towards him. Nick stood up, sketchbook in hand and walked over to meet her.

"Mom? I thought you had rehearsals today." Nick felt her arm move around him in a half hug, her warm lips touching his forehead. He blushed slightly.

"Sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you but I have tickets to that exhibit you wanted to see. Took off early to find you." She hadn't noticed the other man and his "_partner_" yet, her attention on Nick. She looked up at the sound of footsteps and her eyes blinked in surprise.

"You left your backpack, young man." The man who had admired his sketch walked up and handed Nick his bag. Nick took the bag with a shy smile as the man offered his hand to his mother.

"I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced. I was admiring your son's sketching ability. My name is Darrian Halden." The man's voice was soft and kind, Angela smiled back at the man, her arm still around her son as she held out her free hand.

"Angela Garner. Thank you for the compliment. Nick has always been a natural at drawing. I'm not quite sure where he gets it." She smiled proudly, arm around her son. Darrian smiled warmly.

"I was on my way to get some coffee, would you like to join me?" Darrian's voice was kindly, friendly and open. Angela nodded, looking at Nick who also nodded with a smile.

**()()()**

It became a regular habit of meeting up with Darrian in the park. He treated Angela and Nick very well, taking them to plays and fancy restaurants at times or just doing casual events like coffee or just hanging out in the park having a picnic. Darrian was a wonderful person, Nick taking an immediate liking to the man who pushed him to excel at his art. He even gave the young man an all purpose pass to most of the museums in town. Angela seemed happy as well. Nick helped her to prepare for her dates, whistling in awe at the dresses and gifts Darrian showered her with. She felt like she had found her prince.

"Mom, are you sure you'll be there? Darrian said the show was at 6:30. He can send a car." Nick was worried she was going to miss his art exhibit. Darrian had been kind enough to set it up with a friend of his at a local gallery. She answered back over the roar of an audience in the background.

"_You know I will, Honey. I'm nearly done here and I'll run out for a cab. Tell Darrian Hi for me. Love you._" She made a kissing sound over the phone and Nick smiled before he repeated the same and hung up. He turned and saw Tony the bodyguard standing there looking at him. The man rarely smiled but Nick always tried to see how he could surprise the man but nothing ever worked. He saw the man give a slight smile this time.

"Your mother need a ride to the show?" Tony's voice was low but amused. Nick shook his head.

"She's stuck in rehearsals for a bit longer." Nick sounded disappointed, Tony walking over to muss his hair a bit. Nick made a face but dealt with it since he finally saw the man smile.

"If we have to, I'm sure Darrian will make sure she gets here. He's a very convincing person." Nick didn't understand the tone at the time but he nodded.

**()()()**

Nick smiled and nodded, shaking hands with people in nice clothes who were drinking free wine and food as Darrian introduced him. The event was well received, his artwork popular with a few pieces selling and some commissions in the works but it felt empty without his mother there. Darrian seemed to notice, putting a hand on his shoulder and smiling kindly.

"Nicholaus, you know she meant to be here. I'm sure rehearsals just ran... over." He paused as his cell rang and excused himself a moment, Nick being approached by an older couple who wanted to meet the young artist. He smiled at them like Darrian had taught him, turning his eyes off and on to the side as he saw his mentor looking rather animated on the phone. The couple left after shaking his hand and Nick walked over to Darrian with a curious look.

"Darrian... what's wrong?" Nick could see the man was obviously in pain, wiping at his eyes and looking at him after a moment. Halden still held himself calmly with a coolness about him but his face showed sadness.

"I... Nick... that was Tony. I sent him to find your mother. I knew you were feeling badly that she wasn't here." He paused, putting hands on both of Nick's shoulders as if to prepare him for something. Nick felt a chill wash over him.

"She's been in an accident. I'm so sorry." Darrian's words hit him like a brick. Nick didn't know what to think, his mind trying to figure out what happened.

"Accident? Is she ok? I want to see her." He made a move to leave but Darrian pulled him close and hugged him.

"She's gone. It was a hit and run. Tony showed up and found the police still out there investigating the scene. It happened a few hours ago. Angela..." He hugged the boy close, Nick burying his face into the man's shoulder as he started to cry.

()()()

Nick stayed with Darrian, moving out of the small apartment he had shared for so long with his mother. Halden was a good friend and mentor, giving him his space and allowing him his freedom. It had always been just his mother and he, his grandparents long dead and his mother an only child. They had little contact with any other relations and his father, his real one, had been someone his mother had met briefly; Someone who had meant to marry her but died tragically before they could make their plans. It had been a car accident she told him once when he asked. She had lived but his father also named Nicholaus had died a few days later. It was around the same time the doctors let her know she was pregnant with Nick. It had been a sad surprise but one that kept her going.

Nick thought of all these things as his foster father Darrian showed him what he had planned for his mother's burial plot. Angela had been not only his mother but his best friend. Nick knew what she would want and told his new guardian. He saw the man's face almost redden slightly as if talking to an unappreciative business partner but then he mussed the boy's hair and smiled.

He was kept busy after the funeral and his mourning period had ended. Darrian had him taken from school and private tutors taught him about art, antiquities and he had full reign to roam the city and study architecture, visit museums and take in cultural events. At first it felt strangely wrong like he was playing hooky but he was learning. He picked up skills of fitting in, wearing the right clothes, picking the right way of charming someone who would otherwise say no to say yes. Darrian was a good teacher as were the people that were put in charge of his education. Nick learned quickly. He still missed his mother and visited her at least once a week with flowers when he could escape from his tutors. He told her of his life and opportunities and how it was so empty without her. He'd cry but then put on his face for Darrian who insisted on facades. Nick would fit in and learn and do his mother proud.


	7. The other side of the coin

**(The Other Side of the Coin...)**

Darrian Halden was used to getting his way. He had no qualms about hurting those that got in his way or prevented him from getting what he wanted. He was in a particularly bad mood, walking with his bodyguard Tony in Central Park. He noticed a boy sitting with a school backpack on a bench and drawing. Normally a kid wouldn't attract the man's attention but he passed behind the boy and saw what he was sketching. Darrian gasped bringing an alert glance from Tony. He held up a hand and pointed.

Everyday, Darrian showed up in the park to watch the boy from afar. He was amazed at the talent the boy had and his apparent charm with the ladies. The kid was still awkward but he had natural good looks that seemed to make people trust and like him. The female ice cream vendor often passed and winked at the boy, giving him a free cone since he was always sketching and had sketched her in the past. Halden saw an opportunity here. This boy had possibilities and Halden could see himself mentoring this boy into the art business.

He was ready to approached the boy after a good month of surveillance when he found the one catch, the boy's mother. She was always near him at some point, Halden noticing the boy never went a day without calling on a local payphone to someone. Now he knew who that had been. Well, he could handle the mother if it came to that.

Darrian introduced himself to the boy once he had his plan in place. The boy was shy but receptive becoming more distant with his mother around him. He threw his charm at her and once he found she was single, it was even easier to draw her in. It took a few months but he had her hook line and sinker. Angela Garner was in love. Darrian busied himself with charming her with gifts and romance while cultivating a fatherly relationship with the son. Nick was a smart kid and he learned fast, his artistic abilities amazing once Darrian had him make copies of original pieces as an exercise. It was hard to tell the fake from the real one. Halden was pleased. He had a friend with a gallery give the boy a show. What better way to make the boy and mother trust and believe in him.

It had been a good year since they'd met in the park and it was time for Halden to start the boy on his future schooling. He couldn't do that while Angela was in the scene. Besides, she had fallen so much in love with him he knew she expected some kind of "proposal" and he was not prepared to marry her. He only wanted the boy as his protégé' and future partner in crime. Darrian waited till the day of the show when he knew Nick would be distracted to set his plans in motion. The show of course was a success but Angela was intent on attending. He had Tony go and meet her at the theatre.

Tony sat outside in the cold, staring out the window till he saw her. Angela Garner saw a cab across the street and made a run for it. Tony was ready, revving up the car and taking off. There was a nauseating crunch as the car hit her and she rolled off the hood and into the street. He took off immediately unafraid of being caught with the windows tinted black, the car stolen and the plates missing. Darrian had planned it all perfectly. Tony phoned him once he knew the boy's exhibit would have been near finished and the car had been abandoned.

"It's done. How's he doing?" Tony's voice was cold and emotionless with only a slight hint of interest.

"_Considerably better than planned. The boy attracted some honest interest from some parties I never expected. I think we found our diamond in the rough._" Darrian's voice was falsely sad; Tony knew he was pretending to hear bad news.

"See you soon, boss." Tony hung up the phone and took a cab back to the exhibit.

**()()()**

The day of the funeral was a bother Darrian had wished to be done with but he had to make the boy happy and keep up his "_loving guardian_" stance. It was lucky the boy and his mother had no other close family that would miss them. Darrian took guardianship of Nicholaus Garner and changed his name once the adoption went through. Nick was 15.

Halden meant to ply the boy with a fancy burial for his mother but the boy refused. Nick requested a simple plot with a small statue of an angel. Darrian agreed partially cause it was cheaper and just to keep up his pretense. The boy seemed happy and if he was happy he would be more likely to follow the man's lead. It would be a long road but the boy would be an easy means to an end. No need to hire a forger if he had one eager to please him. It was an easy education in how to forge making it a game for Nick who was eager to keep his mind off his mother's death and fascinated by the life Halden led. Darrian taught him about wines, foods and took him to the Europe often. They went to all the best parties and events and had passes to all the museums and other cultural events. Nick was his... or so he thought.

"I can't let you tell the stockholders about this discrepancy, Roger. It would ruin both of us. Think of your family.. my son." Darrian tried to sound reasonable but the man was adamant.

"They have to know, my family understands what it means to be honest. I have to do this, Darrian." Roger Cawson crossed his arms over his chest, his position unmoving. Darrian smiled.

"If that's what you believe, Roger but I can't have a partner who won't stand by me." He pulled out a gun and shot, the silencer quieting the report to a soft pop. Cawson gawked, face wide eyed till he fell back and hit the floor. Darrian walked over, gun smoking in his hand and smiled.

"Sorry, Roger. No hard feelings?" Darrian grinned his expression turning to a slight hint of alarm when he heard a loud crash from outside. He walked over to the study door and opened it up, peering into the hallway. He saw Tony standing at the end of the hallway and someone crashed into him. It was Nick. Darrian felt a sense of disappointment realizing the boy was no longer his. Nick backed away from him fearfully.

"Tony... take Nick to his room." He no longer played the loving guardian, father or friend. He had no need to and he was relieved to show his real side. It had taken a lot of his energy to play "_nice_" with the boy but now he could just be rid of him. It would be a shame to lose such a valuable asset and he had invested so much but there would be others. This was only a minor setback in his plans. He watched the boy, as Tony dragged him away, gaze at him with shock and obvious disappointment. He stared at the boy coolly as he turned and walked back into the study. His men were already entering to remove the body of his ex-partner. There would be others.

**(The End)**


End file.
